


Akechi's Pancake Palace

by Jazzymint



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Gen, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymint/pseuds/Jazzymint
Summary: The Phantom Thieves infiltrate Akechi's palace and it was not quite what they were expecting.





	Akechi's Pancake Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but shoutout to the discord server for coming up with the idea.

“You know, I didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this,” Ryuji deadpanned as he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves stared at the palace in front of them.

Akechi’s palace, to be exact.

“‘Akechi’s Pancake Palace,’” Futaba couldn’t help but to burst out laughing as she read that.

The palace in front of them was literally just a pancake shop.

_Akechi’s palace was just a pancake shop._

“I don’t know,” Akira said, “I’m not really surprised.”

“Well I suppose we should see what it’s like inside,” Yusuke suggested.

Inside the palace was even more absurd than the outside.

In the middle of the floor--the only floor, might I add--was Akechi’s shadow, dressed as a king, including a crown. He sat on a thrown of pancakes, his back rested against one arm while his legs hung over the other one. Surrounding him were mountains of pancakes, littering the floor and behind him was the treasure. There weren’t even any shadows around, other than Akechi.

Akechi didn’t even look at them, too busy pouring syrup into his mouth to notice they were there at all.

“Uh… Akechi-kun…?” Makoto tried to get his attention. The shadow’s head whipped towards them and hissed at them before going back to drowning himself in syrup.

Futaba tried to grab a pancake which resulted in Shadow Akechi hissing at her again.

“Okay, I don’t think we really need to do anything here. Let’s just go back and send the calling card,” Ann said as she turned to leave the palace. The others followed close behind her.

The next time the Phantom Thieves entered Akechi’s palace, absolutely nothing had changed, except for maybe _more pancakes_ surrounding the palace ruler.

“Look, there’s the treasure,” Futaba pointed out. The Phantom Thieves turned to look where she was pointing and saw what Akechi’s treasure was.

It was a plate of pancakes.

_Akechi’s treasure was a god damn plate of pancakes._

“Oh my god are pancakes the only thing this guy thinks about?!” Ann groaned.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Akira deadpanned as he walked towards the treasure. Akechi’s shadow didn’t even care, once again busying himself with pancakes and syrup.

“ _Hey_!” The door suddenly burst open, revealing the real Akechi. “Get the fuck out of my palace, you peasants!”

“Did he just call us _peasants_?!” Futaba cackled.

“ _Your_ palace? Uh, no. This is _my _pancake palace.” Shadow Akechi hissed as he glared at the real Akechi.__

_That was the most ridiculous sentence the Phantom Thieves had ever heard._

“ _You’re me, genius_ ,” Akechi hissed back. 

__The two started going back and forth while the Phantom Thieves quietly grabbed the treasure and left._ _

__Once they were back in the real world, the thieves all just stared at one another, unable to comprehend what that was._ _

__“What the eff just happened?”_ _


End file.
